Momoiro
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: 2 years has passed since Aizen was killed. Momo accepted the fact he was gone but she and her squad have stayed with the 3rd squad and has not returned to the 5th squad barrecks since then. Since then Toushiro has been willing to protect her even more.
1. 2 years ago Unforgotten

AUTHORS NOTE: a old story so my grammer is shit here.

* * *

MOMO now

"Can 5th squad liuetent hinamori momo please head to the lieutent barrecks" said the message. It was a sunny day and I was rushing to get to the lieutent barrecks. Geez I overslept. Why do they need me now. Is there a lieutent meeting or something. I see Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"I said. He sees me.

"Oh morning Hinamori"said Toushiro.

"Good morning"I said. Before I knew it he was right next to me.

"Huh Hitsugaya-kun?. How did you get here so fast"I said.

"My sonido"said Toushiro. Ah I see . Toushiro sure is amazing his speed is so much better than mine.

"Anyhow where are you of to this morning? Your running late again right"said Toushiro.

"Uh yeah"I said.

"Thats not good for you a liuetent is supose to set a good example for there squad"said Toushiro.

"Shutup I can't finsh everything by my self. Besides they still havent found a new captain for my squad. I have so much work to do"I said.

"I see"said Toushiro. He grabs hold of my hand I felt my face flush.

"Hi--t--s-u-Gaya-k-un?"I said blushing.

"Come on let's go"said Toushiro.

"Where?"I managed to say.

"The lieutent barrecks"said Toushiro.

"Then why are you um"I said.

"With a captains speed you'll get there in no time. So hold on to me"said Toushiro. I see he doesn't want me to get into trouble. He cares about me. Does this mean he.. no not a chance after all were just friends. Just like he said we got there in no time. Rangiku was waitting for me.

"Hello rangiku-San"I said.

"Morning h-"paused Rangiku seeing Toushiro.

"Captain why are you here?"said Rangiku.

"I was running late so hitsugaya-kun helped me"I said. She spys us still holding hands.

"Oh my"said Rangiku.

"I--ts not like that"I said.

I"Sure Momo"said Rangiku. He let's go of my hand.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"I said.

"Make sure your not late next time. I don't want to have to bale you out next time"said Toushiro.

"Um yeah "I said. He activates his zanpakatou and makes a large ice pathway.

"I see your going to do that mission now right?"said Rangiku.

"Yeah"said Toushiro going on the ice.

"Um Hitsugaya-kun"I said.

"Yes?"said Toushiro.

"...well um.."I stammered.

"Come on say it"whispeard Rangiku. I saw him still waitting.

"Th-an-k y- o-u Hitsugaya-kun"I said.

"Take care Hinamori"said Toushiro. As I watched him go of into the distance.

Toushiro...

* * *

TOUSHIRO NOW

When I got there I opened the doors and entered the office. I look around and see dust everwhere. She hasn't been here in awhile. Sigh. I might as well. I start to pick up some of the paperwork on the floor. Theese are brand new paperwork yet she hasn't done them? Useless. I put them on her desk and I caught a glimpse of a photograph. I picked it up. Is this ? Yes it is. Momo was wearing her shinigami uniform smilling and I was next to her. This is when I left grandmas house and first came a captain. Momo kept bugging me for a photograph. So I let her. I see she's still kept it all this time. But since the first day I became a captain I've been calling her hinamori and we haven't spent any time with eacother and I've been treating her like a low rank officer not a.. Momo I'm sorry.

* * *

RANGIKU NOW

Momo there's something wrong with her. I know there is she's been acting really weird. Could it be to do with the Captain.

"Momo youve made a mistake again"I said.

"Oh um right I'm sorry"said Momo. As time went by the meeting finally ended and everyone was heading back to there barrecks.

"Hey Momo"I said.

"Rangiku-San what is it?"said Momo.

"Were going to the world of the living to do some shopping would you like to join us"I said.

"Rangiku hurry up"said Nanao.

"In a second so"I said.

"Im sorry but I can't"said Momo leaving. Momo you..

* * *

MOMO NOW

When I got back to the barrecks . What am I doing here? Why did I just say no to Rangiku-San I should of gone with her.. Besides I haven't been using the barrecks. Me and the squad we've been training and stuff in the 3rd squad barrecks. Izru-kun even though he doesn't have a Captain he can manage same with Shuuei. He's been so kind letting me stay there. He's probabbly wondering where I am. Why am I here? I open the large coconut doors and walk down the empty corridors it's just like back then. All the memories coming back to me. Everyone was so happy before and I .. too was happy.

These corridors was once filled with the 5thcsquad members but now nothing but loneliness and emptiness fill this place. As I approached the lieutent office my office I haven't been here in so long since when I wonder. I open the door. To find the room sparkly clean. All the paperwork piled neatly to the side the shelf that was broken was now fixed. The floors so shiny that you could see your reflection. Who did this? i remember breaking all this stuff 2 years ago and now everything's fixed as if it was never broken. I here a noise and find Toushiro sleeping on the sofa. He's here sleeping on the sofa but why? Did he? No he had a mission today.I place my hands on his face it's so cold yet warm somehow. I lean over Toushiro you haven't changed at all. Your still so small. Yet why do you treat me like a .. Like a shinigami like a weak officer. You've been keeping your distance for so long.

"Hinamori"said Toushiro. Huh is he dreaming of me? Toushiro sigh. I place a blanket on him. I stroke his face. Toushiro I...

"Hinamori what are you doing?"said Toushiro.I move away from him.

"Uhhh I'm sorry" I said looking away.

"Man I slept so long. Yet I'm still tired"said Toushiro.

I was so close to him it's a wonder be didn't yell at me.

"What's wrong with you?"said Toushiro. I didn't answer him.

"Geez get dressed "I said passing him his haori and black top.

"Oh I get it"said Toushiro.

"G--ood so hurry up"I said.

"Say Hitsugaya Tachiou"I said.

"Yes?"said Toushiro.

"How come you were in here?"I said.

"I felt like visiting that's all"said Toushiro.

"I see. Then hitsugaya tachiou why is there dirt on your face?"I said.

" Ah I.."said Toushiro.

"It was you wasn't it?"I said.

"Yeah it was. I scrubbed it from top to bottom. Geez this room was the one that took me awhile"said Toushiro. Toushiro he's been cleaning all this then it seems like he fell asleep afterwards. So how about his captain duties. Did he skip them? That seems to be the case. But I don't understand why.

"Why did you help me Hitsugaya tachiou"I said. All of a sudden he hugs me.

"Huh hitsugaya tachiou what are you doing"I said.

"Your acting strange"said Toushiro .

"Iam?"I said.

"Yes you are. When were alone you don't usually call me that"said Toushiro.

"Huh.. Um"I said.

"Say my name Momo"said Toushiro. Did he just call me Momo.?

"Um shirou-chan?"I said.

"No my name"whispeard Toushiro.

"T--t-oushiro"I said.

"Good"said Toushiro letting go of me and standing up. Why did he just do that?

"Lets go Hinamori"said Toushiro.

"Huh go where?"I said.

"North Rukongai"said Toushiro

............

"Eh? So you were just hungry after all"I said as we sat down on the red stools.

"Yeah after all I did just wake up meaning I didn't eat "said Toushiro.

"And you wanted to eat here because"I said. Just as I said so a girl with blue hair tied up in a pony tail wearing a pale blue kimono and white appron.

"Hello welcome"said the girl.

"Hello yourself idiot"said Toushiro.

"If it isn't Toushiro"said the girl. Do theese two no each other.

"Yeah you still working this late Shirawaka?"said Toushiro.

"Well ofcourse. I' need the money so sis can get better"said Shirwaka

"Sakura-chans still sick"said Toushiro.

"Yeah"said Shirawaka. It was a silent for awhile. What's going on here?

"Anyhow why are you here? A date right?"said Shirawaka

"No"said Toushiro.

"If that so us two can.."she paused finally seeing me.

"So it is that"said Shirawaka.

"No I told you it isn't"said Toushiro.

"Its okay no need to explain. I'm Mashiro Shirawaka nice to meet you"said Shirawaka. Huh Shirawakas her first name? Then..

"Hey hinamori it's not nice if you don't say your name"said Toushiro.

"Uh yeah. I'm Hinamori Momo the 5th squad lieutent"I said.

"A lieutent now is it? What happened to the last one you brought here. You two already broke up?"said Shirawaka.

"We never dated"said a voice. I look up and saw Captain Soifon.

"Is that so? Anyhow I'll get your order now"said Shirawaka.

"Its strange to see Captain Soifon in rukongai"I said.

"Well"said Captain Soifon

"You came back here? See I knew you enjoyed it"said Toushiro.

"Its not that. I just finished that mission"said Captain Soifon.

"Ah thanks for doing it for me"said Toushiro. She did a mission for Toushiro.

"No problem. But your in big trouble you know that right Toushiro?"said Soifon.

"Yeah i know that but I had something important to do"said Toushiro. Toushiro skipped a mission and asked Captain Soifon to do it for him?.

"Ahhh"said Shirawaka as she dropped some plates.

"Toushiro! Help me"said Shirawaka.

"Ok ok"said Toushiro leaving the table.

"So you were with Toushiro"said Soifon.

"..yeah"I stammered.

"You know he doesn't bring anyone just anyone here. He must really like you"said Soifon.

"Huh? No were just friends he's like my brother besides he brought you here too right?"I said.

"Yeah but that was when he loved me"said Soifon.

"W-h-at?"I said.

"Toushiro asked me out here"said Soifon.

"He asked you out when? What happend?"I said.

"I went out with him for awhile but my family wouldn't allow it . But we kept on seeing eachother"said Soifon.

"Untill now?"I said.

"No we broke up 2 years ago."said Soifon.

"2 years ago? But that's when"I said.

"Yeah when Sosuke Aizen left. Straight after that he called me out to the meadows"said Soifon.

"And?"I said.

"He broke up with me there under the sakura tree"said Soifon.

"But why you guys were happy with eachother right?"I said.

"Yes. He told me this Weve had so many good times together even if it got us into trouble. Under this Sakura Tree we met and made a wish that we would be together forever. So under this tree I will say this I'm sorry Soifon but we can't go out anymore"said Soifon.

"What why did he say that? What was wrong"I said.

"Its okay I understood why. Ever since the day you were put to sleep he always came to visit you. As eachday passed I realized that he loves you"said Soifon. Toushiro always? No.. That's.

"...Hinamori?"said Soifon.

"I'm sorry if he does I don't care about him that way. After all he's like my little brother nothing else"I said.

"I see. You'll realize soon enough"said Soifon.

"Captain Soifon?"I said.

"Ill be of"said Captain Soifon leaving.


	2. Promise

MOMO NOW

"Huh where did Soifon go?"said Toushiro sitting back down.

"Um she had work to do. So she told me to tell you to make sure to come to the Captains meeting tomorow"I said.

"Thats ashame. That Soifon she never changes always reminding me about work"said Toushiro. Toushiro ...

"Thanks for the help Toushiro"said Shirwaka.

"Its not a problem after all your clumsy on your own"said Toushiro. She hits him on the head.

"Tell me your sorry idiot"said Shirwaka.

"Fine fine i'm sorry"said Toushiro.

"Now here are your orders"said Shirwaka passing us two ramen bowls.

"Eat up Hinamori. It's all on me"said Toushiro.

"Uh yeah"I said.

"Ikkadakumas"I whispeard picking up the chop sticks.

"So Hinamori-chan how do you know Toushiro? I'm assuming you met in the 13 protection guard squads like Soifon"said Shirwaka.

"No umm . We grew up together in Rukongai" I said.

"Eh really? "said Shirawaka.

"Baka don't you rember I told you about her"said Toushiro.

"Oh that's right your the one Toushiro mentioned before. The kidou expert always admiring your Captain"said Shirawaka. Huh he talked about me.

"Anyhow your probably wondering how I know him right?"said Shirawaka.

"Yeah"I said.

"Well it's a funny story really. He stole this apple from my friends shop. Before we could catch him he had gone. Later on he came to this shop to eat and ordered so much food and when it came to paying he had no money. My dad was going to punish him untill I came I recognized him from before and decided to help him"said Shirawaka.

"Hitsugaya Tachiou was a criminal?"I stammered.

"No I got the food for you rember?"said Toushiro. The food? I was always wondering every time I came home from the acdemy he always had food for me.

"So what happened next?"I said.

"Your really interested about what I did when you were in school "said Toushiro.

"Of course Iam"I said.

"After that day he came visiting everyday. I gave him his meals for free. Every single time though every time we spoke to each other he always spoke about a certain person"said Shirawaka.

"A certain person? Who"I said.

"Momos very bright and intelligent she's always so kind to me but I don't know how to return the favour so that's how I started giving him cooking lessons so he can give you food"said Shirawaka.

"Thats... You did that for me?"I said to Toushiro.

"Yeah so you ought to be grateful"said Toushiro.

"Iam"I said.

"So I'm assuming that Hinamori-chans the reason you skipped out on your Captain duties?"said Shirawaka.

"Yeah"said Toushiro.

"So what happend between you and Soifon you loved her did you not?"said Shirawaka.

"That was long ago. It's different now"said Toyshiro. Huh he's..

"So what is she to you now?"said Shirawaka.

"She's just a fellow Captain nothing more than that"said Toushiro. I can't believe he's saying this but why? Captain Soifon said there friends so why?

"You got to be kidding me"I said standing up.

"Hinamori what's wrong?"said Toushiro.

"How can you say that about Captain Soifon? "I shouted.

"She told you didn't she?"said Toushiro.

"Yes she did and I can't believe you would say that. She became good friends with you that's what she told me"I said.

"Soifon said that?"said Toushiro.

"Yes she did. She said even if you two broke up at least you stayed very good friends but I can't believe you'll just say she's just a fellow Captain"I said.

"What else do you want me to say?"said Toushiro. His voice getting louder.

"Well geez I don't know that she's my friend would be nice"I said.

"This has nothing to do with you"said Toushiro.

"Oh your right. But I wonder Hitsugaya-kun what am I too you?"I shouted tears falling from my eyes.

"What do you mean?"said Toushiro.

"If Soifon Tachiou is only a fellow captain to you then what about me? I'm probably just a worthless weakling bugging you all the time right?"I bellowed. This time he stayed silent. Toushiro... Your. I run of.

* * *

TOUSHIRO NOW

"Are you sure your not going to chase after her?"said Shirawaka.

"Yes it's better this way"I said.

"I see"said Shirwaka.

"Hey Shirwaka is it okay if I stay over at your place tonnight?"I said.

"Here? Are you sure?"said Shirawaka.

"Yeah is that a problem?"I said.

"No it's fine"said Shirwaka.

"Your parents won't mind right"I said.

"There on a business trip so it's okay"said Shirwaka.


	3. You give me Strength

MOMO NOW

Dam it how long can we keep this up? There's been so many strange creatures in theese tunnels.

"Momo don't worry you'll be fine"said Izru.

"Its not like I'm scared"I said.

"Thats good then"said Izru.

* * *

TOUSHIRO NOW

Momo she's..

"Calm down Toushiro-San"said Ukitade.

"How can I Hinamoris in danger?"I said.

"Settle down everyone"said Captain commander. We were in a captains meeting now . Straight after Rangiku told me about this strange creature Momo was facing the head captain called for a meeting.

"As you know a couple of hours ago I sent lieutent hinamori lieutent kira lieutent Hisagi and lieutent Abari to that special mission relating Sosuke aizen"said Captain Commander. What the? The mission they went to relates aizen but Momo never told me about this.

"Why did you send them on such a dangerous mission head Captain?"I said.

"Eh? This isn't a question you would usually ask Captain hitsugaya"said Captain Commander.

"My apologies but why"I said.

"Lieutent Hinamori wanted to. She heard about it and offered to help. Then Kira knew and joined in same with Abari and Hisagi. They wanted to face them and protect eachother at all costs"said Shunsu.

"Didn't she tell you?"said Unohona.

"N-No she didn't "I said. Silenced filled the room .

"Captain Commander .. Can I request to be there back up?"I said.

"That is a foolish request to jump into the enemy hideout like that. You could end up getting killed"said Captain commander.

"But are 4 lieutents there. Someone has to go"said Ukitade.

"You didn't let me finsh Juushiro"said Captain Commander.

"I'm sorry"said Ukitade. Momo..

"Its a dangerous mission. Therefore I won't let anyone in such danger"said Captain Commander.I clench my fists.

"But the 10th squad shall go"said Captain Commander.

"Huh?"said Ukitade.

"Head captain?"said Kommura.

"My my"said Shunsu.

"The reinforcement team will be

10Th squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro

10Th squad Lieutent Matsumoto Rangiku

3rd Seat Mashiro Shirawaka of squad 10"said Captain Commander.

"Yes thankyou very much"I said. The meeting was dismissed and everyone was leaving.

"Hitsugaya"said Unohona.

"What is it Unohona?"I said.

" You do know why Yama-ji changed his mind right?"said Unona.

"No I don't know. But it doesn't matter I best get going"I said.

"No it does. It was Soifon"said Unohona.

"W--what?"I said.

"The one who begged Yama-ji to let the 10th squad to go on this mission was Soifon"said Unohona.

"But why?"I said.

"She told him I owed him a favour that Toushiro never changes he always let's things go. But this time he should be able to fix it. I believe he can"said Unohona. Soifon..

* * *

.

SHIRAWAKA NOW

Ok Toushiro should be back soon.

"Say Mashiro"said Rangiku.

"What is it?"I said.

"Ive been meaning to ask you since this morning. But what's your relationship with Tachiou?"said Rangiku. My relation ship with Toushiro what is it? Not even I know. Friends? No.. It doesn't seem like that.

"You like him right?"said Rangiku.

"No it's.."I stammered.

"Don't worry you can tell me iam your lieutent after all"said Rangiku.

"...I ... Like him"I admited.

"Ah I see"said Rangiku.

"Um Toushiro and Momo-San there only child hood friends right? There's nothing going on between them"I asked.

"Who knows. A lot has happened with Momos Captain how it affected Tachiou as well. They've been through a lot"said Rangiku. I wonder what could of happened.

"Oh I see"I said.

"But it doesn't mean you don't have a chance"said Rangiku.

"Huh what do you mean by that?"I said.

"Momo isn't shy she's always confident brave and determined "began Rangiku.

"I see"I said.

"But when she's around tachiou let's just say she's different around him"said Rangiku. Different? But there's no way he's..isane enters.

"Isane why are you here?"said Rangiku.

"Captain Hitsugaya convinced the higher ups"said Isane.

"That means.."said Rangiku.

"Yeah your being summoned to the senkaimon in sogyoku hill"said Isane.

When we got there Toushiro was already waitting for us.

"Toushiro.."I said.

"Lets go Rangiku, Shirawaka"said Toushiro.

"Yes tachiou"said Rangiku.

"Yeah..."I said.

* * *

SOIFON NOW

"Captain your going far to fast"said Ohmaeda.

"What's wrong you can't keep up?"I said.

"Yeah I can't"said Omaeda.

"Pathetic this speed is normal for our squad"I said.

"Yeah I .."paused Ohmaeda.

"What is it? Keep going"I ordered.

"In a second"said Ohmaeda looking at something.

"What are you looking at"I said kicking him but to my suprise he blocked it.

"Pretty good for once"I said.

"Thanks"said Ohmaeda.

"Isn't that the 10th squad? "said Ohmaeda. I look down at Sogyoku hill and see Toushiro , Shirawaka and Matsumoto.

"Yeah it is"I said.

"They have a mission this late in the afternoon? That's strange must be important"said Ohmaeda. Toushiro your... going after her.. That's.. It's about time you made the right choice you fool.

"Captain what's wrong?"said Ohmaeda.

"Its nothing "I said. You finally made the right choice. Good luck Toushiro.

* * *

MOMO NOW

"Izru"I said.

"I know get ready here they come"said Izru. 3 holllows appear. But as they approached I noticed how much they resemble humans. There shape and they had hands but the only thing that made me think they were hollows was the mask on there heads.

"Wh...a..t are they?"I stammered.

"I don't know but we best be careful"said Izru.

"I'm Hara Mitaka"said The brown hair girl.

"And you?"I stammered.

"Mashiro Shizuka"said Shizuka.

"What did you say that's.."said Izru.

"Are you related to Mashiro Shirawaka"I said. Just as I said this she appeard in front of me and kicked me.

"Aagh"I said. I saw Izru was already fighting Mitaka.

"W..hhyy aren't you her sister?"I said.

"Yes I am. But I don't need her anymore"said Shizuka charging towards me.

"Ruler mask of flesh and blood all things in the universe fly. That which names heat and war beyond the seas and reverse take steps to the south hano 31 checko red flame canon"I saif sending a massie wave of red energy towards her.

"Your... Hinamori Momo aren't you?"said Shizuka.

"Huh how do you know my name?"I said.

"I see you've forgotten about me already can't you rember"said Shizuka.

"What are.."I paused seeing her necklace.

"Thats"I said staring at the pattern on the pendant.

"Its me Momo"said Shizuka. She's...

"Shizuka-chan"I said.

"Thats it good you reme,ber me. I'm glad to see your so well Aizen-sama was right your the 5th squad lieutent"said Shizuka. Aizen-sama... Then she's...

"You... Know where Sosuke Aizen is?"I said.

"Yes I do but just cause were old friends doesn't mean I'll tell you"said Shizuka drawing out her sword and releasing her reiatsu.

"Shatter Okisaku"said Shizuka. Her sword changed. The blade was beautiful shinning like a orange fire. The hilt was orange with a burning fire essence. The perfect fire type Zanpakatou.

"Okisaku the most radiant fire zanpakatou to be seen in the whole of sereti. It was even said to rival the head commanders ryuujin Jakal"I said.

"Clever as always that's what I hate about you"said Shizuka charging towards me. I barely block her attacks.

"Dam you"I said.

"What's wrong you afriad?" said Shizuka.

"No of course not"I said. She appears behind me.

"Goodbye Momo"said Shizuka. Dam. She was about to strike at me when a lump of ice freezes her hands.

* * *

RENJI NOW

Dam it were done for. Even Shuuei cant last long.

"Had enough?"said Ruyu.

"No... Howl zabimaru"I said.

"That won't work"said Ruyu breaking zabimaru with his bare hands.

"I..mposible.."I stammered.

"Goodbye"said Ruyu. A gust of wind surronds me and Shuuei.

"Heh"said a voice.

"Your.."I began.

"Rangiku?"said Shuuei.

* * *

MOMO NOW

I look up and see Toushiro and Shirawaka.

"Mashiro and Captain Hitsugaya?"said Izru. Mitaka goes beside Shizuka and Izru goes up to me.

"Izru-kun you okay?"I said.

"Yeah how about you?"said Izru.

"Im fine. More importantly why are you here ... Hitsugaya-kun?"I said. He did not respond.

"Why are you here?"I said.

"I.. I came here to.."he began.

"We need to talk"he finshed.

"I told you I said everything i wanted to say already"I said.

"But Hinamori I haven't told you I.."paused Toushiro. What is he going to say? Just what?

"I care about you"said Toushiro turning to face me.

"I always have Hinamori Momo. I hope you care about me that way too. I love you"said Toushiro. Just as he said this I started glowing. Eh this is?

"Thats"said Shizuka standing back.

"Momo you"said Toushiro.

"Thankyou Toushiro"I said. Toushiro.. I love you I know that. That's something I know now. That's what's giving me strength you.

"Emura"I said.


	4. Things you shouldnt forget

TOUSHIRO NOW

Yawn I wake up and find myself in my room in the barrecks. What happened yesterday? My head hurts. I feel like I've forgotten something important. Sigh. The door opens and in comes Shirawaka.

"Ohyaoo Toushiro"said Shirawaka.

"Shirawaka?"I said. Why is she here? That's right she became my 3rd seat yesterday. But then after that what happend? I've forgotten something.

"Hey Shirawaka what happened yesterday evening?"I said.

"Eh? You don't remeber"said Shirawaka.

"No my head hurts and I can't remeber anything that happened yesterday night "I said. She was silent and did not say anything for a moment.

"What's wrong?"I said.

"Oh silly did you forget. Rangiku-San fell asleep and we stayed up watching a movie"said Shirawaka.

"Oh is that it"I said reaching for my jacket.

"Here it is"said Shirawaka.

"Ah thanks"I said.

* * *

MOMO NOW

I wake up and remember. That's right shirou-chan. It was for the best he shouldn't rember anything.

"Momo let's go"said Izru.

"Coming"I said.

Nobody should be able to remember what happened yesterday...

* * *

SHIRAWAKA NOW

As we were walking out of the 10th squad barecks I couldn't help but notice Toushiros injuries were gone. Did everything that happen yesterday.. Did he really forget that? Why would Momo do this to him? Doesn't she love him like she said. As I said this I saw Izru and Momo.

"Momo?"I said. I looked at her and noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. Was she up all night?

"Morning Mashiro-San Shirou-chan"said Momo.

"Ah geez I told you to stop calling me that already. It's Captain Hitsugaya"said Toushiro.

"Thats right"said Momo. Momo how can she smile like that? When Toushiros treating her this way just like a friend it doesn't make any sense to me. Didnt he.. Doesn't she love him? Did Toushiro forget that too. His feelings. Then her power must be that strong. Toushiro hits me on the head.

"Stop spacing out"said Toushiro.

"Ah huh"I said. He sighs.

"What's wrong?"I said.

"Hmph"said Toushiro smiling and before I knew it he grabbed hold of my hand and we flashed step out of there.

* * *

MOMO NOW

Shirou-chan... This is what I wanted right for you not to rember. I don't want you to rember yesterday I don't. Even if it hurts me so much.

"Wow what was that about"said Izru.

"Beats me. But you know I think the captain has a thing for Mashiro"said Rangiku.

"You think? That's interesting. Don't you think Momo"said Izru. This is for the best.

"Momo?"said Izru.

"Ah huh definitely interesting "I said. It's for the best so you won't remember and if you ever had any feelings for me. It would disappear. Everything will be forgotten. Shizuku ...

* * *

TOUSHIRO NOW

I wonder what's wrong with Hinamori. When I left with Shirawaka she seemed upset. Sigh I don't understand that girl. She's probably had a argument with Izru knowing her that is.

"Toushiro what are you doing?"said Shirawaka. I let go of her hand. Before I could tell her Soifon intrupted us.

"Toushiro"said a voice.

"Soifon what is it?"I said.

"The mission yesterday how did it go?"said Soifon. Huh mission what ?

"What are you talking about?"I said.

"What? Don't give me that you went after Momo yesterday didn't you?"said Soifon. Huh? Why is she saying this.

"Didn't you?"said Soifon.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any idea on what your talking about. Also i'm surprised you talked to me. This must be the first time"I said. She did not respond.

"Lets get going Shirawaka"I said.

* * *

SOIFON NOW

I fell on my knees. Why.. Why why did he forget? How could he of forgotten just what happened yesterday. How could he.. My heart feels like it's about to rip open as I heard those words "This must be the first time you've spoken to me". Why did he say that.

"Tachiou are you okay?"said Ohmaeda.

"Yes i am"I said standing up. He could only rember Shirawaka. Then Momo she must of.

"Ohmaeda we have to find Hinamori quickly"I said.

"Okau but tachiou can I ask you something"said Ohmaeda.

"What is it?"I said.

"Well why did you talk to captain hitsugaya?"said Ohmaeda.

"What are you saying. I always talk to Toushiro"I said.

"Eh? Are you feeling okay Tachiou. You don't talk to any of the other captains but Captain Unhona and Captain Kurotsuchi"said Ohmaeda. What he's forgotten too?

"Ohmaeda you go back to the barrecks"I said.

"Uh okay"said Ohmaeda. I used flash step and left. Momo you what did you do to erase everyones memories?

* * *

MOMO NOW

As I stood there on the meadows I held a White lily in my hand. Shizuku... You.. This place before with him Rokyojku-kun. Us 3 were. Why did you two leave? I've missed you..

* * *

IZRU NOW

As I approached her. Her hair flowing as a strong gust of wind blew. Is she crying? That's.. In her hand she's clutching that lily so hard as if she doesn't want to let it go.

"Momo"I whispeard.

"Say Izru-kun do you rember what happened yesterday? On that mission"said Momo. The mission?..

"Yes how could I forget"I said.

"So you know what I did"said Momo.

"Yes you used that kidou made by you and.."I paused not knowing whether i should say anything else.

"You can say it if you want I don't mind"said Momo.

"Rokoyojuku-kun"I said. She freezes and I could tell right that second that she had on a sad expression. Even if I could not see her face.

"Momo-chan"I said.

"He was something special to me I gues no matter what I can never forget him"said Momo. Momo she's trying to be brave and not cry but I can tell that inside she's broken. That all this time she's been suffering.

"There are some memories that should never be forgotten. Your memories with Rokyojoku-kun will always be there within your heart"I said. That second she falls down.

"Momo"I said knealing down. As I did so I saw that she was crying. Loads of tears fell from her eyes. Momo you've carried all this heavy pain all by yourself but I've missed her to Shizuku. Takashi and me us 4 we were all very close. Watching you know I can see you've been hurt very badly. I don't know what I can do to help you. Even if I don't want to see you hurt.

"Its okay Momo"I whispeard.

* * *

**Night falls**

SOIFON NOW

Dam it I haven't found her anywhere where is she? As I was flash stepping through the seretei grounds I stopped as I heard some voices. I hid behind one of the buildings to listen.

"That was sure some party right"said a voice. I see Abari and Hisagi.

"Hey Shuuei you listening?"said Renji.

"Renji aren't you worried that Momo and Izru has been missing all morning?"said Shuuei. Momo? Also Kira I see theese two must know a lot then.

"Iam. But it can't be helped running into Shizuku in that mission meaning Momo knows he's still alive"said Renji. He? Hisagi sighs.

"Yes Takashi. Even if we were friends with them too. Those 4 had a close bond"said Shuuei. Those 4? I hoped to find more information but they stopped talking about it so I left. What did those 2 mean when they said that those 4 had a close bond? Takashi and Shizuku who are those two. There names aren't familiar so they can't be shinigami. This is all so confusing. It's night now and I still haven't gotten much information.

"Do you want to know?"said a voice. I look up and see Mayuri. I stopped running and turned to face him. It's dark out tonight but I could still see his face cause of the stars that are shinnig. His cold expression and his White painted face. The 12th squad captain the 2nd generation commander of the bureau reasearch and development. He and other than Toushiro is the other person I tend to talk to often. We share many things in common and I supose you could say were friends but tonight I could tell he wasn't here to talk about those usual things.

"You know"I said hesitating.

"Yes"said Mayuri.

* * *

TOUSHIRO NOW

I wonder where did Shirawaka get of to? "Im sorry I have something to do". I wonder where she went. It's night now and I haven't seen her all morning. As I was walking I saw 2 figures from the distance. I saw it was kira and this girl with black short hair wearing the shinigami uniform and the 5th squad lieu tent badge also a pale green blanket was wrapped around her.

"Kira what are you doing? Comming back so late"I said.

"I'm sorry captain hitsugaya"said Izru.

"Its fine. But you should apologize to your squad"I said.

"Right right"said Izru.

"Shirou-chan I'm sorry about before"said the girl. Huh? Did she mean me?

"What's wrong shirou-chan why aren't you saying anything?"said Momo.

"W..Who are you?"I said.


End file.
